scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Doo Family Reunion
The Doo Family Reunion was the seventh episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo! And Scrappy-Doo, Too!. Premise Jinkies! The gang heads back to Coolsville for Scooby and Scrappy's family reunion. But when the ghost of Spooky Doo scares away the entire family, it's up to Mystery Inc. to solve the mystery! Script Lightning strikes across the screen. On the screen, there are white letters that say "Halloween 1960". It shows the birth of Spooky-Doo, Scooby's uncle. When Spooky turns 18, his parents are taken away by a dog poacher, and he takes over as owner of Doo Manor. *Young Spooky-Doo: Perfect! I now have this entire estate all to myself. What should I do first... Years later, Mumsy-Doo and Dada-Doo are seen bringing Scooby and his siblings, Howdy-Doo, Skippy-Doo, and Ruby-Doo, to Doo Manor for a small family reunion. *Spooky-Doo: Alast, I meet my niece and nephews! Hello, Scooby-Doo! *Young Scooby-Doo: Rello, Runcle Spooky! *Spooky-Doo: Good heavens! What is wrong with that dog's voice? *Dada-Doo: Well, Spooky, he has a speech impediment.. *Spooky-Doo: The first Doo to have this, as well! He will NEVER fit in. NEVER! Scooby starts whimpering. *Mumsy-Doo: Spooky, how COULD you? My own brother! Come, children. Daddy and I will take you back home to the Knittingham Family Farm. Scooby, his parents, and siblings leave Doo Manor. Years later, Spooky died on Halloween of 2000. The show flashes to the present day of 2013. The Mystery Machine is seen driving past a sign that says "Welcome to Coolsville!" *Shaggy: Man, I sure missed Coolsville. *Scooby: Reah! *Shaggy: And, like, for once, we aren't solving a spooky mystery! *Scooby: Reah! A win-win! *Fred: No, no mysteries today, but today is the Doo Family Reunion! *Scrappy: Oh, boy! I can't wait to see all of my relatives! *Scooby: Reah! Rike Rom and Rad! Re-he-he-he-he! The gang pulls up in front of Doo Manor. Lightning flashes overhead. *Scooby: RIKES! Scooby jumps into Shaggy's arms. *Scooby: Runcle Spooky lived here! *Shaggy: Yeah. Like, Uncle Spooky sure was the family nut. *Velma: How is that, Shaggy? *Shaggy: Well, like, he was born on Halloween... Scooby does an impression of a ghost behind Shaggy. *Shaggy: He hated Scooby because of his speech problem... Scooby slaps himself. *Shaggy: He was obsessed with fear... Scooby cowers with fear. *Shaggy: And he was just plain old creepy! Scooby does an impression of the Creeper. *Daphne: Well, it doesn't matter. Spooky-Doo has been dead for 13 years! *Fred: Right. *Scooby: Rut what rabout the rhost? *Velma: Don't be silly, Scooby, there is no such thing as ghosts. The gang starts to walk up to the front door. *Scrappy: And besides, Uncle Scooby if there are any ghosts, I'll splat 'em! *Scooby: Re-he-he-he-he! Fred knocks on the door. Dada-Doo comes to the door. *Dada-Doo: Scooby, my son! *Scooby: Rad! Scooby tackles Dada-Doo to the floor and licks him in the face, as he would do to Shaggy. Pies go flying at Scooby and his dad. Whoopsy-Doo comes and looks at them, pied. *Whoopsy-Doo: Oh. Whoopsy! *Dada-Doo: Whoopsy, how many times have I told you, ENOUGH with these silly pranks! *Whoopsy-Doo: Whoopsy! *Dada-Doo: And my favorite grandson, Scrappy! *Scrappy: Hiya, Grandpa! Is my mom here? *Dada-Doo: Why, she is! *Scrappy: Oh, boy! Scrappy races off into the house. *Velma: Scrappy, wait up! *Fred: Don't worry, Velmster. Daph and I will make sure he's okay. Fred and Daphne race after Scrappy. *Dada-Doo: Scooby, Shaggy, come with me. Velma, I believe Scooby's uncle Horton is here if you'd like to mingle with him about science. *Velma: Oh, would I? Velma races off to find Horton. Dada-Doo brings Scooby and Shaggy over to Scooby's mother, brothers and sister. Scrappy is seen hugging Ruby-Doo, while Fred and Daphne are seen standing by him. *Scooby: Rom! *Mumsy-Doo: Scooby, my dearest son! Category:Scooby-Doo! And Scrappy-Doo, Too! Episodes Category:Scooby-Doo! And Scrappy-Doo, Too! Season One Category:Articles by Gary the Gaget Dude Category:Gary the Gaget Dude's Canon